three kisses
by Fangirlgonesupernova
Summary: Zakuro, Pudding and Ichigo miss the aliens, what happens when they come back?


**By request of Characard I wrote a one-shot of puddingxtaruto, but I decided, why not? I'll make it KishxIchigo and ZakuroxPai while I'm at it, thus, this was born. Enjoy! **

_**Disclaimer**_**: how in the world could I own this? I was four when this came out! **

It was just another day at café mew mew, Lettuce was dropping plates and apologizing to her everyone, and her boyfriend Ryou was flirting with her, Keiichiro was making cakes, Mint was drinking tea, Zakuro, Ichigo, and Pudding were working hard, all of them slipping into daydreams every now and then, but this day was different. Yes, this day was different indeed. Because this was the day that the aliens came back. "Zakuro onee-chan?"

"Yes pudding?" Zakuro said to the younger mew

"do you miss the aliens also Na no Da?" pudding asked while looking up at the taller mew, granted, she had gotten taller over the past two years the aliens had been gone.

"y-yes, I do, but it's been two years, I don't think they'll be back," Zakuro said, blushing as she thought of the eldest alien. She looked down at pudding's face and instantly realized the impact of her words. "I-I mean, it's just a probability, I bet Taruto will be back eventually for you," she said.

"It's fine Zakuro nee-Chan. I know he probably isn't coming back, although…" pudding looked down, unable to continue in fear of crying.

Zakuro looked at the mew who she now called her little sister. "So, did you successfully defeat yuebin?" she asked

Puddings face brightened up. "Yes Na no Da! I can now marry whomever I want to!" she and Zakuro went back to work, however a few hours later near closing time, the subject was turned once again to the aliens.

"Hey Zakuro nee-Chan, do you think we'll ever see them again?" Ichigo asked.

"How ironic, pudding asked me the same question earlier today," Zakuro replied, "perhaps, but no matter how much we miss them, it's not like we can call them and ask them to come over."

"I don't see why we can't Na no Da!" pudding replied, "we can just ask Ryou to make a machine! Let's go ask him!" with that she grabbed their arms and dragged them to the basement where they stumbled upon Lettuce and Ryou making out. When they saw them they pulled away.

"I-I… I'M GOING TO GO UPSTAIRS AND HELP CLOSE UP!" Lettuce yelled in embarrassment as she ran upstairs.

"What do you want? You interrupted me kissing my girlfriend you know," Ryou said, obviously mad that they interrupted his make-out session.

"We want you to make a machine to allow us to talk to the aliens Na no Da!" pudding said

"No,"

"w-what?"

"I said no, I won't make a machine that allows you to talk to the aliens," ryou replied.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked

"Because I don't care honestly, it's not my job; my job is being the head of the mew project. Not to help you at the snap of your fingers," Ryou said, "Now, I'm going to go get lettuce, I have a date tonight." With that he got up and left

"What a jerk! We asked nicely and he just said no? He's so self-centered," Ichigo ranted. She looked over at Zakuro and Pudding, Zakuro was just standing there, but Pudding had sunk to the floor and was sniffling. "Who am I kidding? They probably forgot all about us and have girlfriends of their own species anyways," with this, she sunk to the floor.

"You missed us that much Koneko-chan?" a voice said.

"It couldn't be," Ichigo looked up. She saw a ripple in the air and Kish appeared.

"Why do you look so shocked? My honey," Kish said.

"Can you please go one day without blowing our cover idiot?" A ripple appeared as Pai and Taruto teleported into the room.

"TARU-TARU NA NO DA!" Pudding jumped up and tackled hugged Taruto.

"Get off of me monkey girl!" Taruto said as he blushed.

"Sorry, Pudding is just happy to see you Na no Da!" Pudding said as she sat up, let Taruto sit up, and then hugged him again.

"Well you don't have to tackle me!" Taruto said as he looked a pudding, "although, I'm happy to see you too Pudding." He then hugged her.

"So did you miss me Ichigo?" Kish asked.

"W-why would I? Idiot," Ichigo replied. Zakuro started laughing, so Ichigo stormed upstairs.

"Wait! Ichigo!" Kish said as he followed her.

"They are so perfect for each other," Zakuro said.

"Yeah, they are," Pai said

"Let's go play Na no Da!" pudding said as she jumped up and dragged Taruto out of the café. For about three seconds there was a silence.

"Want a tour of Tokyo?" Zakuro asked

"Sure, lets go," Pai replied. And they left the basement.

_**Ichigo & Kish**_

"Wait up kitten!"

"GO AWAY!" Ichigo yelled. She tripped and fell to the ground, and then she started crying.

"What's wrong?" Kish asked, he bent down and saw her tears, "What did he do?" Ichigo just sat there and shook her head. "Ichigo," Kish said, pulling her face up to look her in the eyes. "What. Did. He. Do?"

"H-he cheated on me, w-with m-miwa, my friend," Ichigo replied, "A-and he treated me as though I was a p-prize to b-be won,"

"I'm so sorry," he said as he pulled her into a hug, "Please stop crying Ichigo, it hurts me to see you like this. I never should have left; I'm so sorry Ichigo,"

"I-I don't blame you, i-it's not your fault," Kish pulled away and looked Ichigo in the eyes.

"I love you, you know that? I really do," he said.

"I love you too Kisshu," Ichigo said, she pressed her forehead against his and kissed him on his lips.

_**Taruto & pudding**_

"Come on Taru-taru Na no Da!" pudding yelled as she dragged Taruto to the park.

"Why are you dragging me to some stupid park?" Taruto said.

"So we can play Na no Da!"

"That's so stupid!" Taruto said. Pudding's arm dropped down to her side.

"Sorry Taru-taru... I was just happy to see you," pudding said as she looked at her feet

"H-hey are you okay?" Taruto asked, Pudding stood there, after a second her shoulders started to shake. "A-are you c-crying?" he asked, he took a step forward. She took a step back. "Why are you sad?"

"I-it's fine!"

"What? What are you talking about Pudding?" Taruto asked.

"I'm okay with you having a g-girlfriend on your p-planet" pudding replied. Taruto stared at her a second, then, he laughed. "What's so funny Na no Da?"

"I-its just that y-you would think I have another girlfriend," Taruto said through bursts of laughter

"Huh? I don't understand Na no Da," Pudding said, finally looking up. Taruto plunked down on the floor and grabbed Pudding's hand, and then he pulled her down and into a hug.

"It's ridiculous; I could never date anyone else! The girls on my planet are all extremely boring!" Taruto said as he hugged her tight, "and besides, that wouldn't be kind to my already existing girlfriend."

"W-who is that Na no Da?" pudding asked. Taruto pulled back a little bit then put their foreheads together.

"Your slow, its you!" he said

"What? H-huh?" she replied.

"Are you deaf? I love you. Can you at least read my lips?" Taruto said. Pudding blushed a deep red. "Fine, this is a universal sign, right?" he pulled her close and kissed her.

_**Pai & Zakuro**_

"So this is the central area, there's ice cream, shops, boutiques," Zakuro said as she led the eldest alien through downtown Tokyo.

"What?" Pai asked

"What? You didn't see ice-cream last time?" she asked him

"No, but what's a boutique?" he replied

"It's like a shop, but smaller and for a singular purpose," she replied.

"Oh," he stopped and looked around. "Want to go get some ice cream?" he asked

"Sure," was her simple reply, a few minutes later they walked out of the ice cream store. "So how did you even know what this is?"

"Taruto got some last time we were here," he replied. Following that comment, there was a minute long silence.

"So, I'm curious, what took you guys so long to get back?" Zakuro asked

"Well, our people decided to spread out, they decided to split into two groups, the other group got mad at the group that we, Kish, Taruto, and I, are a part of. They then started a war against our group, and that lasted six months. The elders of our group then tried to arrange a forced marriage between me and other group's leader's daughter. That took up the better half of a week. And then Kisshu crashed the spaceship into my bedroom, so there was that," he replied.

"Wow, so you opposed a marriage?" Zakuro asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't marry her, I didn't love her," Pai replied.

"So, if you didn't love her, who do you love?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that as of right now," Pai replied.

"Aw! At least tell me what she's like," Zakuro replied.

"Fine, well she's really pretty, she's a good fighter, and she's smart," Pai said.

"I hate her!" Zakuro said, she immediately clamped her hand down on her mouth.

"What was that?" Pai asked as he raised his eyebrow

"Nothing," Zakuro replied

"Too bad," Pai said, "Do you want to know who it is?"

"Yes, I would," Zakuro said '_so I know who to hate' _"Who is it?"

"You,"

"What?" Zakuro said as she blushed.

"You, it's you, I think you're pretty, smart, and a totally good fighter," Pai said

"I-"

"It's fine if you don't feel the same way, I just thought I would tell you," he said, he started to walk away, but Zakuro grabbed his hand.

"Wait just a second!" she yelled, "I want to tell you something, when you left I was really sad and didn't know why. After a few months I realized why, I missed you, but it was little more than that, I was sad because I had lost someone I love,"

"You love me back?"

"Yes, I do," Zakuro replied, she leaned forward and kissed him.

Three kisses, all at the exact same time, on the exact day that Deep blue attacked earth, two years ago.


End file.
